A New Flight
by Thunderstrike11
Summary: Three young owls go on a mission to find four other owls, who are the ninja? How did they get to become owls? No one knows, but now they're caught up in an ancient mystery, that only they can solve. Can they defeat the growing danger to save Ga'Hoole, and eventually return to they're normal selves? Read The New Flight to find out! A bit of KaiXOC, ColeXOC, and some ZaneXOC included
1. Feathers? And two Jays? Help!

**This story is going to be AWESOME! I really hope you iLife it, I worked really hard. Please be nice and have fun. I own nothing except my OC's (Aika, Sky, and Jay). Please love! (They won't all be this long, I just got excited and if your fuzzy on anything, just PM me.)**

* * *

Kai's POV:

Ugh, what is Jay doing? Screaming this early in the morning, he's even crazier than usual. I hear Cole (at least I think it was Cole, I'm still half-asleep) stir before a , "What the-" I finally crack my eyes to see what they were chatting about and what I saw, stunned me forever. Jay's arms, or what were arms, were now long, owl wings. Cole's arms had become even longer, grey wings. They were moving them around in horror and amazement. I sit up and feel different. I look down at myself and see my own set of wings.

"What's happing?!" I ask in shock. My brothers look over to me and Jay pulls me off my bed.

"What happened? Do you know? Maybe Zane will know, should we wake him?" Jay asked in a flurry.

"Calm down, this, this is probably nothing. We're probably all just in a dream and we'll all wake up and have a good laugh about this later." I say hysterically, but the truth is, I had no clue what had happened. Zane finally woke up after Jay yelling at him to wake up. He seemed cooler than all of us.

"We have to fix this, but the question is, how did we get like this?" Cole asked.

"Maybe Nya will know, we could ask her." I reply and see Jay's eyes widen.

"I can't go talk to Nya looking like this! It's the snakes all over again." He said so fast I could barely hear him, but obviously Cole understood.

"Snakes, snakes, maybe the Serpinetine did this! The Fangpire can turn things into snakes, but none into birds." Cole explained, pacing back and forth, his talons clicking the wooden floor. Wait, talons? I couldn't help but stare at Cole's used to be legs.

"Let us ask Sensei, he should know." Zane suggested, his snow white wings pointing out the door. We nod in agreement and sneak our way out to see Sensei Wu.

We find him standing on the deck.

"Do we really have to walk out there to him?" I ask, not want to be seen.

"Sensei, Sensei Wu!" Jay whispers, trying to get Sensei's attention. He looks back at us and the look on his face is indescribable.

"Wa, what happened?" He asked, his eyes in shock.

"We don't know, we just woke up like this." I explained.

"We need to figure out what happened, fast." Sensei said and ushered us to the bridge.

Aika's POV:

I don't know why I was called by the Parliament, I hope it wasn't because I had done something bad. I flew up to the perch in front of the line of owls, ready to face the music. "You asked for me?" I say, my voice faltering. Soren nodded.

"We have called you today because I have a sense that we will be gaining four more owls, special owls, soon. We need you, Sky, and Jay to go, retrieve them, and bring them back here so they can help with what is needed. You three will leave at sunrise." Soren answers. I nod in approval.

"Help with what? And can't they get here themselves?" I ask without even thinking. My wing instantly covered my beak.

"Don't worry young one, you will know when you find them." Soren laughed.

"But, where will we fly to?" I ask.

"You need to fly towards the whale's tale and not stop until our gizzard commands you to." Soren replies. I nod and fly out to my hollow to talk to my friends. What was Soren talking about, until my gizzards commands me too? He was always talking like that.

"What happened?"

"Are you in trouble?"

"Is there something wrong?" I was bombarded with these questions the minute my talons touched the wood of my hollow.

"Calm down, I'll tell you, I'll tell you." I laugh as Sky and Jay attack me with their questions.

"Tell us fast, we have to go soon, the sun's going down. I don't want to go to search-and-rescue just yet!" Jay pleaded.

"Soren wants us to find these other owls. He said to bring them here." I answer.

"That's it? I would have expected more from him." Jay said, her spirits lower than usual after the small amount of news.

"It's okay Jay, we'll work with what we get." Sky replied, putting her wing around the large, silver owl.

"Whatever, but when do we leave?" Jay asked.

"Sunrise." I answer. Jay sighs. "Shut up, I can't change what Soren says." I reply as my (boyfriend Sky and Jay tease) friend Athen poked his head into our hollow.

"Aika, we need to go to the chaw now." he said, his beautiful spotted feathers waving in the breeze.

"Okay, I'll be there in a second." I reply as I try and shut my giggling friends up.

"Gotta go girls, here, right after chaws, alright?" Jay asked.

"Of course." Sky and I said in unison. Jay nodded and took of into the dark sky. Sky soon followed her lead as I left with Athen.

Cole's POV:

We file into the bridge along with Sensei Wu. Nya was already in there and Jay's (once skin, now creamy feathers) turned a bright shade of red. "Nya, I need your help with a, little problem." Sensei said, putting his hand on Nya's shoulder. I think about what he said, little problem? I look around and see everything grew, or did we shirk? Nya turns around and she freezes.

"Wa- what happened?" She asked.

"Sis, we don't know, but we need help getting back to normal." Kai said, exasperated.

"Do you know anything about what happened?" I ask.

"I, don't think so. This is very, odd." Nya replied and turned to the computer.

I was too short to see what she was typing, but a crazy thought came to my mind. My mouth, now beak, tore my clothes off, revealing a fluffy, light grey belly of down. My brothers looked at me like I was crazy, but if we were owls, we could fly, couldn't we? I flapped my wings, I felt stupid, but I continued until I was a few feet off the ground. Kai realized what I was trying to do and took his clothes off as well. His feathers were amber, and his eyes were growing redder. He flapped his wings as well, but collapsed soon after. Jay tried as well, his creamy white face straining to see what on the screen. He soon lost balance and fell, his black dotted chest hitting the ground. Zane's pure white body flew higher than all of our attempts. Nya turned around to see Zane in the air and all of us crumbled in a pile on the ground. She looked confused but shook it off.

"I can't find exactly a response for what has happened." She says defeated.

"It's okay Nya, we'll be fine."Jay comforts.

Aika's POV:

I finish the weather interpretation chaw and fly straight to my hollow, only to find Jay and Sky waiting impatiently.

"Let's go." I say before they can say anything and take off, barely resting from the chaw. They soon join me and we take off on our first mission to find these owls.

We fly for what seemed like forever until we look down to see a land much different from the Southern Kingdoms. "Where are we?" Sky asks.

"I don't know." I answer.

"I can't fly anymore." Jay whines.

"Look, there's something over there." I point. It was a red, something, floating on the water. We dive and land on the deck of it. Sky looks around in awe.

"This looks just a boat I would read about." she says. I perk my head up, hearing voices.

"Guys, quiet. I hear voices." I say and feel a slight tugging in my gizzard. I felt a pull towards a doorway. I fly towards it and find something that changes my life forever.

"Whoa, look at those owls, are those the ones Soren was talking about?" Sky asks.

"Maybe." I reply. Just then, the snowy owl looked our way.

"Look, more owls!" I hear one of them say. A barn owl untangles himself from the ground, followed by a great horned owl and a great grey. They were all males.

"Who are you?" I ask, trying to be confident. The great grey steps up.

"I'm Cole, that's Kai, Zane, and Jay." He says and points the the great horned, snowy, and the barn owl.

"My name's Jay!" Jay says and puffs her chest out.

"Oh great, a Jay rage." I mumble. Jay flys down to 'Cole' and looks at him right in the eyes.

"Who do you think you guys are, and what are you doing? Copying my name, jerks." She spat. Thankfully Sky broke it up.

"I'm Sky, that's Aika, and I guess you've met Jay." Sky says, pointing to me. I fly down to the four.

"You four need to come with us the Ga'Hoole, you are part of something much greater than you could imagine. They're faces lite up with shock and excitement.

"Wait, we're leaving now?" The new Jay asked.

"Yeah, we have to get home." I say.

"But we are home." Zane says, looking at a large, featherless thing and another featherless thing.

"Nya, I can't leave. Not now." New Jay said. The featherless one called 'Nya' picked the barn owl up and hugged him.

"We need to go, now." Old Jay said, annoyed.

"Fine, if you're so eager to go, then let's go." Kai says.

"We won't be gone for very long Sensei, we'll come back. Don't worry." Cole says to the older featherless thing.

"I will not worry my students, but be careful, I cannot predict what will happen." 'Sensei' says. New Jay gave one last sorrowful look at Nya and flew clumsily out if her arms. And we were off.


	2. Flying to the Tree

It's here! Sorry it's a little short, but I'm trying! Please be nice, I'm working hard! i do not own anything!

* * *

Aika's POV:

Why did these owls have to talk so much? That was one question I asked myself a lot, I occasionally asked Jay and Sky that as well. They just talked and talked , especially that barn owl, and barn owls aren't normally big talkers. The great horned owl, Kai I think his name was, sure does have a big ego. Zane doesn't seem too bad, for a snowy at least, a little quiet and a tad bit weird, but nice nonetheless. Cole was the most normal out of all of them I'd say, he could hold a conversation, was nice, and had a good personality, and Jay saw it too. She wouldn't fly anywhere but by his side, it's like he needed help flying, which I'm not saying he didn't. They all needed help, he was just the best.

Jay's (Ninjago) POV:

"How much longer? It seems like we've been flying over ocean forever!" I complain.

"That's the Sea of Hoolemere, it's really big." Aika replied, pointing to the large body of water below them.

"You're telling me." Kai retorted, trying to roll his eyes but because owls can't move their eyeballs, he had to move his entire head in a circle.

"So? How much longer, it's getting dark." I ask impatiently.

"Good, we'll be able to see the stars better. We'll get there faster." Sky replied, taking the lead from Aska.

"How come she's leading?" Cole asked, his hurt pride showing from being downgraded to a follower.

"Don't worry, she knows every constellation. Gylfie taught her well." Jay replied, trying to cool Cole down, her attempts failing.

"Who is this 'Gylfie'?" Zane asked.

"Only the best navigation ryb ever!" Sky exclaimed and spiraled above the others.

"Ryb?" I asked, annoyed that they use such weird words.

"Like a teacher, every chaw has a different ryb." Aika answered.

"Chaw?" Kai asked.

"A class, after training, the rybs and the Parliment put all the young guardians into chaws, and they will learn to embrace the talents they have to have been put there. There is colliering, coals and fire and things like that," Sky started.

"I'm in colliering and double-chased with weather interpretation, we learn how to fly through storms." Aika explained. Kai and I perk up when hearing bits about our elements.

"What about you Jay?" Cole asked, looking at the silver owl.

"I'm in search and rescue, we fight and find missing or abandoned owls." Jay explained, falling into stride next to Cole.

"Sky's one of the best navigators! She's obviously the best in the chaw." Aika complimented. Sky smiled but you could tell she was embarrassed.

Narrator:

The small band of owls onward as the sun set and the sky turned to night. The ninja seemed excited to get to the tree, which Sly had given a full description of. They finally caught a glimpse of the tree in the distance, and that only made them fly faster. They finally arrived as the sun rose gently over the calm blue water. They landed in the Great Hall, which was empty except for a few owls milling around, nodding their heads in greeting. The ninja look around until they spotted a large barn owl stride towards them.


End file.
